clans_of_connected_rootsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Template
This is the template all Clan pages must use. While you may add any sections you like, you may not delete any of these sections! If you have a basic idea of your Clan but don't know what to put in the section, feel free to put a placeholder sentence or two until you can figure it out. We work at our own pace! NOTE: anything in italics, as well as this introduction, are to be deleted! Replace them with your own info. Everything in italics is a guideline so you know what to write and what the section is for. PERSONALITY Describe what your Clan is like. How do they act toward strangers they've never met? Well-fought enemies? Beloved allies? Do they defend their territory with an iron claw, or do they allow guests and travelers through for a price? How do they feel about kittypets and rogues? TERRITORY Describe your Clan's territory here. What is the weather like? What are some notable scenes in the territory that the Clan is fond of or known for? What is the most important landmark, and what does their Camp look like? Why did the Clan pick this? What is the most common prey, and the most common threat? What is the Clan's favorite thing about this territory? MAP + LANDMARKS I suggest you draw your own map for this.Crop the original Map and either draw over it with your own details added in, or simply label it. (if you don't have a program, I suggest something like Pixlr) Place the map here and describe each of the landmarks; why they're important, what they are, and any other details you find necessary. ORIGINS + HISTORY How old is your Clan? Which era did they come into being in? Did they split directly off of the original five - making them among the oldest Clans? Or did they come from an already-split branch, a distant ancestor of ancient roots? '' ''During the Eras they were existent for, what did they experience? How much did they lose, and what did they gain? Did they accept Firewatcher's gift, or did they turn it away? What differing "eras" did they go through that are unique to them? '' ''Most importantly, how did all this affect who they are now? How do they view these moments in history: with scorn, indifference, or love? TERMINOLOGY Terminology evolved to fit this Clan's specific needs and surroundings. Going through the Universal Lore and Clan Terminology pages proves helpful here. What sayings has your Clan developed over time to reflect their way of life? For example, while ThunderClan says "scaredy-mouse," perhaps SkyClan says "scaredy-sparrow." and while RiverClan may call winter the "Ice-Season," perhaps WindClan calls it the "Time of Freezing Gusts." And where the Clans call humans Twolegs, kittypets call them Housefolk, and loners call them Upwalkers. Further still, most cats call housecats Kittypets, but the Sisters call them Ever-Kits. '' ''As you work out your Clan's terminology, refer to the other sections in the page and consider how these sayings reflect the Clan's personality, views, values and overall culture. A Clan who says "better to waste a heartbeat than lose a day" might value patience, versus a Clan who says "a swifter sparrow catches slower beetles." RANKS + DUTIES We all know the classic ranks - Leader, Deputy, Medicine Cat, and more. But not every Clan expects the same thing out of their Leaders. ThunderClan expects a kind, just, and helpful leader; while ShadowClan expects a hard, cold, battle-ready leader. Has your Clan come to view certain ranks with a specific expectation? Have duties and responsibilities changed? Have ranks been renamed, seperated, combined or removed entirely? Have new ranks been added? Why were these changes made, and what lead to these expectations? '' ''A good set of examples of added ranks are WindClan and the Tribe. WindClan was once split into two parties: Tunnelers and Moor-Runners. Tunnelers traveled extended rabbit warrens under the ground, while Moor-Runners reflected the more traditional duties of Warriors; this was founded after a harsh winter close to the dawn of the Clans, where underground hunting was the only option. Meanwhile, the Tribe had two ranks as well: Prey-Hunters and Cave-Guards. Due to the prevalence of eagles and wolves, Prey-Hunters were constantly under threat, and so the heavier cats were installed as guards to protect them and keep watch while they focused on the hunt. Use these examples to consider the history of your Clan, and how it manifests in their ranks and expectation of duty! LORE + MYTHOLOGY The fun part. Heroes, villains, legends and old queens' tales. Cryptids! The stories that bring your Clan to life, and teach kittens the values they'll need to uphold to properly serve their Clan, without boring them out of their skulls. Good examples of this would be the Great Clans, which teach of loyalty and bravery. Another Clan, an old one from ThunderClan, tells of the warrior Owleyes, who studied an owl's hunting tactics for nights on end to master it before later becoming the Leader. '' ''What heroes do mentors tell stories of to inspire their downtrodden apprentice? What villains are kits told of to keep them behaving? What huge, winding tales of triumph do elders tell in times of strife? How does your Clan explain lightning, fire, night and day, life, death and the further mysteries of life? VALUES + SKILLS What does your Clan truly believe in? What is the crux of their loyalty, the thing that binds them together? Is it bravery, intelligence, brute strength, courage, fear, diplomacy, or something else? Is it multiple things? '' ''In a related vein, what is this Clan good at? Are they good runners, swimmers, fighters, hunters? Do they wear the night like second pelts? Are they known for their clever tactics in a bind? Are they famous for their skills in herbal remedies, their storytelling, their peacekeeping ways? What is it that sets them apart from their neighbors? PHYSICAL APPEARANCE What does this Clan look like? Keep in mind that, while the Clans are free to breed with, join, and leave whoever and whenever they want, the Clans would still likely end up having certain advantageous traits to living in their territory. For example, cats who live in the trees might have shorter, thicker claws for digging into tough bark; and they might have longer, more prehensile tails to balance themselves. Meanwhile, a Clan that lives by the oceanside might have webbed paws and a white underbelly like a shark to hide them from unsuspecting fish. WARRIOR CODE We all know the universal Code all the Clans tend to share; but what laws makes your Clan unique? How did these laws come about, and what reasoning does today's cats use to justify them still being in place today? Do they have any nonsensical laws - for example, not being allowed to eat fried chicken without utensils in Georgia - that are there because they were once relevant, and everyone collectively forgot to get rid of it? Are there some laws that, like the Medicine Cat Kits rule, cause more harm than good? HOLIDAYS Holidays generally come in three forms: Historical, Religious, and Traditional. Most holidays fall under one or several, and sometimes they're all three! For all the holidays you list here, make sure you note when, how, and why these are celebrated. Since the Clans track the days now, you could even give them a real-world date (either by month 6th, by season 39, aka July 29th, or moon fourth day of the second moon of winter, aka January 4th). This is obviously not required, but a fun touch if you have the desire for it! ''Historical: The Clan celebrates or remembers a part of their history in an organized fashion. These could be similar to America's Thanksgiving or August 6th (Independence Day) in Bolivia. Maybe your Clan reenacts a scene or legend in their history, has a feast or a fast to remember struggles or times of plenty, or perhaps an elder tells a story while the rest of the Clan listens in reverence?'' ''Religious: The Clan commemorates something to do with StarClan. This could be something like Christmas for Christianity, or the Tewa Tribe's three animal dances throughout the year. These can be closely intertwined with the other two kinds of holidays as well. Did your Clan have a notably skilled prophet in its history, like Jayfeather? Or perhaps they celebrate a figure in history that has become deity like - Firestar, their founder/s, a well-known warrior, Silverpelt itself?'' ''Traditional: This is a celebration of what makes your Clan different; what sets them apart from loners, rogues, and the other Clans. It reinforces their bonds, their culture, and their loyalties. This could be something like Mardi Gras in New Orleans! This could be something like a contest, a festival, or just an absolute rager of a party!''